corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt-
For the original NEC PC-9801 version, see CORPSE-PARTY (PC-98). CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt-', released in Japanese as is the remake of the original survival horror adventure game in the ''Corpse Party series made by an anonymous member of a Japanese message board with permission from Team GrisGris. It was made using the RPG Tkool XP program, and it was released in Japan to the public on January 25, 2011. It is usually known under the abbreviation RB in Japan. Currently, the fan game has been translated in Chinese, English, Spanish and Portuguese. The remaster is mostly faithful to the original, adding only improved graphics and mechanics, and extending one of the endings. Originally, it was to include an entire remake of '[[CORPSE-PARTY ZERO|''CORPSE-PARTY ZERO]]. However, it was scrapped because they couldn't get into contact with the development team. Plot ''CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt-'' begins with Ayumi Shinozaki who is telling a scary story to her friends who have decided to stay in school after the cultural festival. Suddenly, someone knocks at the door and Satoshi Mochida, terrified, goes to open it. He is surprised when he finds his little sister who came looking for him. Following the presentations, the classmates decide to tidy up the room until they hear a strange sound. Frightened, they prepare and leave the class when a sudden earthquake catapults them into an abandoned school. The characters are all in the same dimension, and they decide to form two groups (Ayumi with Yoshiki Kishinuma and Satoshi with Yuka and Naomi Nakashima) to search for clues. Satoshi's group heads south, but immediately after they passed the corridor, an earthquake changes the environment, so Yoshiki and Ayumi are forced to go north. Satoshi, Yuka and Naomi explore the school until the group enters class 2-4 where they find a corpse and its ghost explains the nature of the school they're in. It's an alternate dimension where the victims who die cannot find peace. After the conversation, the corpse disappears. Meanwhile, the other group (namely Yoshiki and Ayumi) see a strange ghostly girl in red enter the science lab and they decide to follow her, but, after their entrance, the spirit vanishes. They go around the science lab to find something of use, until the anatomical model comes to life and chases after them but they succeed in escaping it. Yoshiki and Ayumi are scared but they decide to go on and enter another classroom where the walls close by themselves and they are, once again, trapped. Thanks to the (unaware) help of Satoshi, Yoshiki's group manages to get out and continues the search. Satoshi later finds the key for one classroom to acquire the blessed shoes. Thanks to the shoes, they can cross over the cursed green ooze and go to the girls' lavatory because Yuka needed it. However something goes terribly wrong, and the door to the stall closes by itself and a large amount of blood gushes out. At that point, the girl in red appears and invites Satoshi to exchange his life with his sister's. Satoshi refuses the offer and succeed in saving Yuka. After the incident, the two groups meet again. Now they must find a way to get out of the school, and the two groups have to separate again. A light suddenly engulfs Yoshiki and Ayumi and brings them to their school in the real world. After their initial joy over their return, the girl in red appears. She starts to talk about her life before her death: She was bad at approaching others and she was often alone. She would love to watch the rain on the window of the third floor corridor. Due to her isolation, she became the target of a professor who taught at that school. Pretending to be worried about her, one night he tried to get close to her by making small chit-chat with intentions of raping her. Unable to escape, she tried to blackmail him by reporting him. However, these are empty words for the teacher, saying that because she has no friends, no one will believe her. Then he feigns sympathy for what he did and tries to approach her again as she retreats to the ledge of the third floor inter-connecting corridor. However, she starts screaming at the teacher, that if he tries to get closer, she will kill herself by jumping off the ledge. The teacher ignores the girl's threat, and she ends up losing her footing, falling off the ledge of the third floor corridor to the courtyard below. Shocked at what happened, the teacher tried to hide her body, but is discovered by the principal while doing so. The teacher then had a psychological collapse and confesses everything, but the principal refused to sully the name of the school and decides to help him. The girl is reported "missing" and everyone eventually forgot about her. She also explains that she has two forms. The first is the girl in red who is full of hatred and resentment, and the second is the girl's good consciousness. Since Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka are still trapped inside the cursed school, Yoshiki and Ayumi both decided to return to help out their friends. In fact, Satoshi's group was too close to the girl in red and the power of the girl's consciousness wasn't sufficiently strong to bring back them too. She warns them that if they choose to come back, she cannot help them again, but they accept the consequences. Later she gives Ayumi the marble statue. After this, the two groups meet again and Ayumi explains the girl's story and gives the statue to Satoshi. Then Yoshiki's group reaches the incinerator where the girl's conscience appears and gives them the key to open the security guard room. Here, they find a yellow ribbon that is essential to overcome the incinerator. Meanwhile, Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka find their way toward the principal's office, where they meet his spirit. The girl in red appears and tortures the spirit of the principal. He prays her to stop it, but she continue until Satoshi intervenes. The girl in red gets angry and tries to kill them, so the group is forced to escape from the room. Later, they will return to retrieve the embryo statue. The two statue will be useful to acquire a small gold key. Naomi uses it to unlock the piano and plays it. The music recall the spirits of the dead who tell them the way to reach the girl in red. They arrive to the basement and the two groups are reunited again, but the girl in red appears to kill them. Thanks to the sacrifice of the girl's conscience however, the group is saved. Now it's the time to face the vengeful spirit. The battle is difficult but they win. The girl in red loses her control of the school, and Satoshi and the others have to get out before the bell rings ten times. Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka, Yoshiki and Ayumi are finally free. The final scene is an interaction between Naomi and Satoshi. Naomi tells him what she thinks about Shinozaki's sad tale and then she ask Satoshi if he would like to listen to her playing the piano sometimes, to which he agrees. Characters The majority of the cast of characters are a group of students from Kisaragi Academy. The main characters include: External Links * Japanese version * Chinese translation (Corpse Party Survivors' @ Baidu Corpse Party) * English translation (Memories of Fear) * Spanish translation (Naoya Kiriyama) * Portuguese translation (Denius) * Italian translation (oersted) Category:Games